crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Weekly Event
Login everyday to complete several task ahead of you. Complete and collect tokens for exclusive rewards. Throughout the event, you can gain Money and other goodies too. Event Date: ''' '''Week 1: 5th Oct - 12th Oct 2017 (6 tokens required) Week 2: 12th Oct - 19th Oct 2017 (6 tokens required) Week 3: 19th Oct - 26th Oct 2017 (6 tokens required) Week 4: 26th Oct - 31st Oct 2017 (5 tokens required) Week 5: 1st Nov - 14th Nov 2017 (12 tokens required) Weekly Events Title * Nutaku-Versary Event: 5th Oct - 19th Oct 2017 * Monster Girls Madness: 19th Oct - 14th Nov 2017 Time Blocks for Daily Task Using Time Blocks and some time to complete the task. You can use Insta-Finish Button to complete the task instead. * Epic Task: '''9 Time Blocks and 8 hours. * '''Free Pizza: 7 Time Blocks and 45 mins. * Diamond Cache: '''6 Time Blocks and 3 hours. * '''Hobby Haste: '''6 Time Blocks and 3 hours. * '''Time Travel: 6 Time Blocks and 3 hours. * Booster Booster: '''6 Time Blocks and 3 hours. * '''Drop New Album: '''6 Time Blocks and 3 hours. * '''Overtime: 6 Time Blocks and 3 hours. * Staff Party: 6 Time Blocks and 20 mins. * All Staff Meeting: 5 Time Blocks and 20 mins * Bonus Bonus: 4 Time Blocks and 20 mins. * Sell Blood: '''4 Time Blocks and 20 mins. * '''Bake Sale: 4 Time Blocks and 20 mins. * Kazoo Busking: 4 Time Blocks and 20 mins. * Recycle Cans: 4 Time Blocks and 20 mins. * Diamond Chip: '''4 Time Blocks and 20 mins. * '''Board Meeting: 4 Time Blocks and 15 mins. * Pep Talk: 3 Time Blocks and 10 mins. Rewards for Daily Task * Epic Task: '''Event Token * '''Diamond Cache/Diamond Chip: Diamonds * Hobby Haste: Hobby Time Skip * Time Travel: Time Skip * Booster Booster/Bonus Bonus: Reset Boost * Overtime: Time Block * Sell Blood/Bake Sale/Recycle Cans/Drop New Album/Kazoo Busking: '''Money * '''Staff Party/All Staff Meeting/Board Meeting/Pep Talk/Free Pizza: Job Time Skip Final Reward * WEEK 1: Nutaku Exclusive Outfit * WEEK 2: Pin-Up Picture (Lewd Duo) * WEEK 3: Monster Girls Outfit (Centaur Iro and Slime Elle) * WEEK 4: Pin-Up Picture (Halloween Monster Madness) * WEEK 5: Monster Girls Outfit (Cyber Neko Quill and Mermaid Bonnibel) Notice * Arrange yourselves with Time Blocks and Time Management before the Task resets everyday. * The Diamonds required to skip the task (Using Insta-Finish Button) decreases with time. * The Diamonds required to grab Exclusive Rewards (Using Insta-Finish Button) decreases depends on Token obtained (1 Token = 20 diamonds less for the Reward) * Make sure you claim the Token before the Task resets or you might losing the token. * Task Reset Time: 0000 UTC or 0800 GMT+8 * You can see how many Time Blocks for Weekly Events via Dating counter. * Some rewards (such as Reset Boost) won't be added IF you have maxed out the certain boost. * You can use Insta-Finish Button to claim the Exclusive Reward, which will lock out the Epic Task. * Don't Cheat: Peanut is Watching you... Bugs/Issues * - 0.189 Sad Panda Studios adjusted the Time of reset to 0000 UTC; unintentionally hasten the timer 4 hours ahead for Day 1. * ISSUE - 0.189 Some of the Outfits purchased was gone when soft reset (which resolved in 0.190 Patch) * BUG - 0.190 The Reset Boost Reward from "Booster Booster" disappeared when soft reset or restarting the game (Which resolved in 0.191 patch) * - 0.195 The system somehow glitched "Friday the 13th" Event which exposed Ayano's Pin-up picture. * ISSUE - 0.198 '''The Task Reset will be 1 hour earlier due to PST Time adjustments. Time has been re-adjusted back to '''0000 UTC or 0800 GMT+8 Gallery Nutaku-1 Year Anniversary.png NutakuPinup.PNG Centaur Iro.png Slime Elle.png 2017-10-30 (1)-0.png Category:Index Category:Event